dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Changin'
Changin' is the eighth ending theme of the D.Gray-man anime series, performed by Stephanie alongside with Roma Tanaka from Episode 90 until Episode 103. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English Like how the heart-shaped clouds change its form Will I be changin' too someday? Like how the sun is always there Even when it has sunk down It's a dream I can't let go A thousand destinies I'll show you I can change my fate Now what can I do with these hands of mine? Reach out from inside |-|English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) Just as a heart-shaped cloud changes its shape I will probably change, too Just like the sun is still there even though you can’t see it after it sets It’s a dream that I cannot let go I’ll show you that I can change countless destinies What exactly can I do now with these two hands? Reach out from inside |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Haato mitaina kumo ga Katachi kaeteku youni Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou Shizunde mienakunattemo Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni Te hanasenai yume dakara Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na REACH OUT FROM INSIDE |-|Kanji= Kanji ハートみたいた雲が 形変えてくように いつかは僕も変わるのだろう 沈んて見えなくなっても 太陽はそこにあるように 手放せない夢だから 幾千のdestinies 運命なんて変えてみせる この両手で今僕に何ができるかな Reach out from inside Lyrics (Full) English= English Like how the heart-shaped clouds change its form Will I be changin' too someday? I remain standing in the midst of parting way And the shadow gently fades away Like how the sun is always there Even when it has sunk down It's a dream I can't let go A thousand destinies I'll show you I can change my fate Now what can I do with these hands of mine? Reach out from inside When you starts to lose sight of your precious things How many words are out there to save you? Because the irreplaceable treasure raises me, Supports me and gives me a strong heart Fantasies starts to flow Certainty is definitely here I can show you my faith is stronger than anybody else There's faith in my soul Just like diamond being polished to shine The more it hurt, the brighter it starts to glisten And now it's changin' all the more A thousand destinies I'll show you I can change my fate Now what can I do with these hands of mine? Fantasies starts to flow Certainty is definitely here I can show you my faith is stronger than anybody else Reach out from inside |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Haato mitaina kumo ga Katachi kaeteku youni Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou Wakaremichi no mannaka Hitori tachitsukushita Kageboushi shizuka ni kietetta Shizunde mienakunattemo Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni Te hanasenai yume dakara Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na REACH OUT FROM INSIDE Taisetsuna koto sae mo Miushinaisouna toki Ikutsu no kotoba ni sukuwareta? Kakegaenonai takara ga Boku wo sodate, senaka osu Tsuyoi kokoro kureta kara Ugokidasu FANTASIES Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai THERE'S FAITH IN MY SOUL Kagayaku tame ni migakareru Daiyamondo mitai ni ima Kizutsuita bunkou hajimeru Kawatteiku motto motto Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na Ugokidasu FANTASIES Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai REACH OUT FROM INSIDE |-|Kanji= Kanji ハートみたいた雲が 形変えてくように いつかは僕も変わるのだろう わかれ道の真ん中 一人立ち尽した 影法師　静かに消えてった 沈んて見えなくなっても 太陽はそこにあるように 手放せない夢だから 幾千のdestinies 運命なんて変えてみせる この両手で今僕に何ができるかな Reach out from inside 大切なことさえも 見失いそうな時 いくつの言葉に救われた？ かけがえのない宝が 僕を育て、背中押す 強い心くれたから 動き出すfantasies 確かなものはここにある 信じることそれだけは誰にも負けない There's faith in my soul 輝くために磨かれる ダイヤモンドみたいに今 傷ついた分光始める 変わっていくもっともっと 幾千のdestinies 運命なんて変えてみせる この両手で今僕に何ができるかな 動き出すfantasies 確かなものはここにある 信じることそれだけは誰にも負けない Reach out from inside Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs